1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices with video in/out switching function, and more particularly to an electronic device with a video in/out switching function using only one port.
2. Description of Related Art
DVD players, televisions, and other electronic products can be connected together via video in/out ports. Video in ports are separate from video out ports and each are dedicated to their single particular function, which requires more parts and takes up more space.